


We're Both Idiots

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jealous some might say, Kara is upset, then fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Kara catches you kissing a guy, thing is it was for a mission, what will you do to try to get her back? Or is there no hope?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 48





	We're Both Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

When J’onn called you into his office, you were honestly kind of worried, you were one of the newer agents but you had gone up in the ranks fairly quickly due to your skill, to the point where you worked a lot with Alex Danvers which had led you to meeting her sister Kara, you guys had actually just started dating a few months ago, everything was going rather well with Kara, you guys spent as much time as possible together and Alex seemed to like you as well so that was a major bonus.

When you stepped into J’onn’s office, you watched as he held up a hand since he was on the phone “Yes, of course… I’ll let you know when I know” he said before hanging up, looking at you as he gestured for you to sit down “Agent Y/L/N, Agent Danvers has been telling me that you’ve been improving a lot” he said, looking at you and you feeling your face burn “Yes sir” you said, giving him a nod which he returned “Well, I have an assignment for you” he said, setting a folder in front of you then looking at the door when it opened once more “Sorry I’m late sir… Ma’am” the agent said, nodding towards you before he sat down beside you “You and Agent Smith are going on a mission together, you guys have to act like a couple…” J’onn said, going into further details as he explained the situation to the two of you.

You had tried to call Kara to tell her about the mission you were going on and how you wouldn’t be able to call her for a few days, but there was no answer, so you assumed she was busy and told Alex to let her know if she asked, you and Agent Smith were at the bar you needed to be at, his arm around your waist as the two of you conversed in hushed whispers “Target, 3 o’clock” you said, spotting the guy when you glanced over Smiths shoulder, you having probably looked too long at him since he was now suspicious “He’s suspicious” you said, panicked, you were worried that you had just ruined the mission “Kiss me” Smith said, glancing back over his shoulder to see the target walking towards you guys “What?” You asked, looking at him with wide eyes before he crashed his mouth against yours.

What you didn’t know was that Kara had just walked in with some of the superfriends at that exact moment, her releasing a small gasp when she saw it before she averted her gaze, feeling the tears building up in her eyes before she ran out of the bar, you and Smith separated when you heard the bar door slam open and glanced in that direction, your brow furrowing with worry when you saw the superfriends “Excuse me for a second” you told Smith before you walked over to the others who were shooting you glares, minus Alex who looked apologetic.

“What’s going on here?” You asked, looking at them and looking at Winn when he scoffed “We should be asking you that, you made quite the scene over there” he said, nodding towards Smith who was ordering more drinks while also keeping an eye on the target “What are you talking about?” You asked, confused at what he meant “He’s meaning the fact that you just kissed that guy, Kara saw and she ran out” Nia said, looking at you and you felt your jaw drop before you looked at Alex who looked guilty “You were supposed to tell her!” You said, looking at her and watching as she stood up and gently grabbed your arms “I know, I forgot and I didn’t think you guys would be here” she said, looking at you.

“Anyone care to explain?” Maggie asked, looking between you and Alex, you sighing and rubbing your face, pretty sure you smeared a bit of your makeup in the process but you didn’t care “This is a mission, me and Smith are acting like a couple to get this guy, I couldn’t get ahold of Kara earlier to let her know so I asked Alex, now I gotta go fix this” you said, shaking your head before you stormed outside, finding Kara sitting on the curb with her head in her hands.

After taking a deep breath, you walked over to her, your heels clicking on the sidewalk as you walked before you stopped beside her “Kara? Can we talk? I can explain this-“ cutting yourself off when you saw the glare she shot your way “There’s nothing to talk about, I can’t believe you did this… Am I not good enough for you?” Kara asked, sounding broken as she asked you that “Kara it’s-“ “I don’t want to hear it, Y/N… We’re done” she said, flying away before you could even utter another word, leaving you standing there, unsure what to do anymore.

A few days passed before Kara would talk to anyone, Alex had dragged her out of her room and sat her down on the couch “Kara, just listen to me, okay?” Alex asked, looking at Kara who just gave a shrug and looked at the wall “Y/N didn’t cheat on you, she got a mission with that other agent, she tried to call you and let you know but she couldn’t get ahold of you so she asked me to let you know and it slipped my mind, they were supposed to act like a couple, that’s why they kissed, she’s not cheating on you” she said, resting a hand on Kara’s arm as she stared at the wall, looking conflicted before she let out a huge sigh “I’m such an idiot” she said, dropping her head in her hands while Alex shook her head “No, honey… You reacted just like anyone else would in that situation” Alex said, giving her arm a squeeze “I need to talk to her” Kara said, standing up and Alex nodded before standing up as well “You might want to shower first” watching as Kara smelled herself before making a look of disgust “You’re right”.

You were trying your best to be productive, making yourself do some cleaning around the apartment or making yourself go out for fresh air, currently you were failing at that and were sitting on your couch, eating Y/F/I/C and watching shitty romcom movies “Go away” you said when you heard a knock on your door, sighing and setting your bowl of ice cream down on the coffee table when the knocking didn’t stop “What do-Kara” you said when you opened the door, feeling the tears building up in your eyes once more but shaking them away “Can we talk?” She asked, looking at you and holding up a bag of food “I brought dinner” she said, watching as you gave a small nod before you stepped out of the way.

The two of you sat on the couch in silence, you picking at what was left of your ice cream before you sighed “I’m sorry” you both said, causing you both to look at each other before you barked out a laugh “You first” you said, gesturing to her “I’m sorry for not giving you the chance to explain… Alex told me everything” Kara said, looking at you and gently taking your hand “And I’m an idiot for jumping to conclusions” she said, watching as you set the bowl down once more before shaking your head “You’re not an idiot, you reacted how I would’ve if I was in your shoes” you said, resituating so you could look at her better.

“I’m sorry for not telling you about it, I tried but I should’ve tried harder or sent a text… I was just so excited for my first real mission that I didn’t think” you said, giving her hand a small squeeze and looking at her “So if anyone’s an idiot in this equation, it’s me” you said, pointing to yourself and smiling when Kara laughed “How about we’re both idiots?” She suggested, smiling at you and you nodding “So… Are we okay now? Girlfriends again?” You asked, looking at her and trying not to get your hopes up “We’re okay, we’re girlfriends again” Kara assured, smiling at you before pulling you in for a quick kiss “You do need a shower though” she chuckled, pulling back and watching as you nodded “Which I will do right now” you promised, kissing her once more as you stood up “I’m glad we’re okay” you said, smiling at her “I am too, now go shower, you smell” she said, playfully smacking your ass before laughing as you playfully flipped her off before going to take your shower, the night getting ten times better after that.


End file.
